


Because I Could Not Stop for Death

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [172]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death quite liked Phil Coulson. Death did not like Nick Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Could Not Stop for Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Prompt by mahmfic at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, I love the name of honor, more than I fear death.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80023369#t80023369)

Death quite liked Phil Coulson. A polite gentleman who sighed when dragged off from the tea table. She liked that he treated Death like a friend and not an enemy.  
  
Death did not like Nick Fury.  
  
Five times, she'd met him glaring at her from under an eyepatch (the last three times anyway) and informing her that on his honor he had unfinished business and so she could just hold the soothing relief from injury and pain because he wasn't going down into the grave until he was _done_. (Profanity omitted.)  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she asked the first time. He glared at her.  
  
"If you're so afraid of me, why don't you try not to get killed?" she asked the second, when his body was barely held together in one piece and returning to Life would be unwise at best. He glared at her.  
  
"Oh. It's you." The third time she sent him back to Life with a 'return to sender' over his left eye because really, she didn't want him.  
  
The fourth time, she sighed and told him, "Take your honor and don't tread on my flowers on your way out."  
  
And the fifth time, she glared right back. "I _liked_ Agent Coulson."  
  
"He had unfinished business."  
  
She sniffed. "You petty men and your honor. Go back and avoid meeting the Winter Soldier again, if you please."  
  
Then she shoved him out the door.


End file.
